That Bloke
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [I always knew that he would be that bloke that you would marry and spend your life with. But I’d always… always for some stupid reason wished that, that bloke could be me.]A short, kind of sweet, funny DG fic. One Shot


I was a Weasley, He was a Malfoy. We came from families that had hated each other for years upon years. Our love was forbidden, rather Romeo and Juliet esque. It was a tale that didn't seem to fit either of us. I could never go that far from my parents wishes, and he could never betray everything he'd grown up by. But we still felt it. Through the year we met, we talked… we may have even divulged in that which could never become. We fell in love.

Yes, we were much more Romeo and Juliet than you thought. The only difference was that we weren't about to go suicidal for the other, and maybe that's why we broke it off all by ourselves. Our families never knew it happened, we were the only ones.

Well, now that we've moved on from the whole dramatic thing I suppose I can continue with where I am now and how that happened. First off, I am Ginevra Molly Weasley, or just Ginny. He is Draco Malfoy. I loved him; I still do to an extent. If he asked me to run away with him and have a dramatic romance I'd probably say no, but I still care about him more than anyone in the world. So, yeah, I love him.

Anyways, A bit after we broke it off I moved on. Harry Potter was his name and I had known him for ages, I'm sure you've heard about the bloke. You know, saved the world and all that junk. So, we began to date and not to long after I heard that Draco was seeing Pansy… again. Well back to Harry and myself.

Harry was the perfect man. He was nice, funny, brave, and easy to talk to. I loved him… but I didn't love him enough I guess. See, about a year ago Harry asked me to marry him… but that's not the problem. I said yes and now… now we are finally getting married. This is where the problem comes in. I'm standing in the changing room, I have my wedding dress on and I was, keyword being _was_, ready to walk out there and become Mrs. Potter. Then he came in.

I stared into his eyes, "Draco…" I spoke in barely a whisper.

He looked around the room examining the area. "So…" He spoke coolly like the true Slytherin he was. "You're all ready to become Mrs. Potter I see."

"Yes." I answered trying to stay calm. How could he do this?! My emotions about him were already unstable and now he came here to… who knows what!

He nodded and turned his gaze back to my face. "Do you love him?" He asked I could hear the anger in his voice. "Is he all that you've ever dreamed of and more?"

I stared into his eyes, I would not look away. "Yes."

He inhaled deeply obviously trying to cool himself. "I knew it would be him." He muttered. "I always knew that he would be that bloke that you would marry and spend your life with. But I'd always… always for some stupid reason wished that, that bloke could be me."

I held my breath. He… no, I couldn't let him get to me… not now, not ever. "I love him. He's everything a girl could want."

"Is he what you want?" Draco asked his eyes boring into my own. He waited for my answer, but I didn't have one for him. After a moment or so he said; "You look beautiful Ginny." He then turned and walked out the door.

For a long while I stared at the place where he'd previously stood. I would have stayed that way had my mother not come and gotten me. So only moments later I was walking up the aisle.

As I began the slow walk thoughts popped all through my head. _What if he loved me and wanted to marry me and… oh, I loved him so much!_

I stopped a quarter of the way up the aisle. _No… I love Harry and Harry loves me._ I began to walk again ignoring the sighs of relief going through the church.

_But then why would Draco come and ask me all of those questions? He must care about me… and what about that whole bit about wanting to be the man to marry me, that must have meant something!_ I stopped once again causing the guests to once again feel nervous. _…But Harry is the perfect man. He was everything a girl could want!_

I began to walk again but stopped once more. _But he's not everything I want._

I looked back down the aisle then up at Harry. He looked so worried, but hopeful all the same. I watched him with sad eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry." I knew he could see what I'd said because as soon as the words came out of my mouth he immediately bore a look of shock. I turned around lifting my dress and ran out of the church kicking my heels off in the process.

The journey to Draco's house was short. I merely apparated there as soon as I'd left the church, for some stupid reason apparating wasn't aloud in churches. I walked up to the manors front door and knocked. Almost immediately the door was opened by a small house elf who said; "Come in Miss Wheezy, I will call Master Malfoy." I stepped in the door feeling the cold linoleum under my bare feet.

He came to the front entrance moments later with a cup of scotch in hand. He didn't say a thing, but merely raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged with a sheepish smile and said; "You still want to be that bloke?"

* * *

**A bit of a short, sweet Ginny/Draco fic that I found lurking around in my files and I figured that I'd post it up here. What the heck, right?**

**R&R  
Live Fast Die Never**


End file.
